


The Secretary

by FanFiccyFunTime



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiccyFunTime/pseuds/FanFiccyFunTime
Summary: When your college roommate convinces you to move to Raccoon City with her, you get a whole lot more than you bargained for.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader, Chris Redfield/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Secretary

You were moving to Raccoon City.

It was a small midwestern town with mountains to one side and a desert to the other and quite a beautiful location if the internet and your best friend, Claire Redfield, weren’t lying to you. You believed Claire, of course, because she was one of the few people you knew who always spoke her mind. You appreciated it because although you were honest to a fault, you tended to avoid confrontation to keep the peace and could rarely say no. Claire would get on to you or tease you about it depending on the situation, but you preferred your personality this way, save for the few awkward or scary times that you could have saved yourself the trouble. Despite this, you were still outgoing and thought yourself a funny and charismatic individual.

You were brought out of your thoughts when Claire’s motorcycle pulled into the parking lot of a small apartment complex. She kicked out her stand and the two of you got off, pulling your purses from the metal saddle bags of her bike and shoving her helmets in their stead.

“New place, same roommate,” Claire joked as she elbowed you in the side. “Who would have thought we could stand to be around each other after two years of college.”

You laughed, recalling the shenanigans the two of you got into when you attended community college together and were roommates in student housing, replying, “Oh don’t worry, I definitely can’t stand you.”

She rolled her eyes and the two of you stopped in front of the mid-sized U-Haul that had brought all of your belongings from your previous apartment, the movers almost done with unloading everything into your first floor unit. You were more than thrilled to be on the ground floor for once. Your last place was on the top floor of a three story building with a constantly broken elevator and grumpy neighbors beneath you that complained everytime you so much as breathed.

“Guess we should start unpacking,” you said to Claire, walking into your new apartment and grabbing a box labeled “silverware.”

“Or…” Claire began, pulling the box from your hands and tossing it back on the floor, “we could go look around town and maybe hang out with Chris.”

You had only ever met Claire’s older brother, Chris, in passing. He seemed nice, but his hulking size, handsome looks, and his job as a special forces police operative intimidated you into barely uttering a hello every time you saw him. You had hoped to someday remedy this uncharacteristic timidity, but you were too tired and sweaty from the long motorcycle trip in the summer heat for it to be today.

“Claaaaaaire,” you whined, “our stuff is still packed up and I need a shower soooo bad.”

She huffed, “Fine, but tomorrow we are going to visit my brother, keep our eyes peeled for job postings, and find a good place to hang out in town, got it?”

“Scout’s honor!” You said with a mock salute, laughing when your friend gently punched your arm.

After making sure all of your furniture was where the two of you wanted it and bidding the movers goodbye, you spent the rest of the day and evening unpacking all that you could. Once you had finished organizing your bedroom to your liking, you peeked in on Claire, seeing that she had already gotten clothes and shoes scattered all over the place. You shook your head at the sight, not understanding how one could find comfort in such a mess. You were very organized; even your messes had a special place and your floors were always clear.

You made your way into the kitchen and began to put away dishes and silverware, trying to finish before your messy roommate could “help” by shoving things in random places. You finished rather quickly and plopped down on your large L-shaped living room couch, not worried about the few boxes that were left in the corner. They were just decorations and cleaning supplies, anyway. Claire walked in and sat on the opposite end of the couch just as you were turning on the television she had set up earlier, clicking to a random channel.

“I think we’re gonna be happy here,” she said, laying her head on the arm of the sofa, closing her eyes.

You smiled at her as you got comfy yourself, looking around your new place which was larger, nicer, and somehow cheaper than your previous shithole of an apartment. Excitement and apprehension blossomed in your gut in equal measure as you thought about your future here and the new friends you hoped you’d make. Maybe you’d even find the romance of your dreams!

You chuckled internally at your thoughts and settled further into the couch, the quiet sounds of the television lulling you to sleep.

“I think so, too.” And with that, you were out cold.


End file.
